warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardfang
|pastaffie=''None |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Elder: |namesl=Lizardfang |familyt=* |familyl=''Unknown'' |mentor=''Unknown'' |apps=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Lizardfang is a thick-furred, light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth and long, skinny limbs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Lizardfang is an elder of ShadowClan. :He is seen cringing away from Yellowkit, Rowankit, and Nutkit during one of their games, pretending to be a WindClan cat. Yellowkit overhears him talking with the other elders, saying he'd sent a WindClan warrior squealing all the way back to his camp, and they didn't put up with any nonsense from the rival Clan. When Yellowkit brings Silverflame some wet moss to drink from, he snaps at her that she should know better than to bring it in their den. He complains when Cedarstar calls a Clan meeting. After the ceremony, Yellowpaw visits the elders den, seeing Silverflame is dying. Lizardfang and Littlebird are crouched together at the far side, their faces full of fear and pity. :When Yellowpaw prods him while looking for answers about Raggedpelt's father, he falls back asleep. He wakes up again, asking if there was an attack, and spits when she says she wants to ask some questions, as it is the middle of the night. He lets out a hiss when she asks them what they know about Raggedpelt's father, annoyed that she woke him up so they could gossip about Featherstorm. He turns his back on Yellowpaw, curls up, and goes back to sleep. He is present at the apprentice ceremony of Red and Boulder, beside Littlebird and Brightflower. He grumbles when Boulder says he wants to keep his name, asking what the Clan is coming to. :After Yellowfang returns from hunting, Littlebird calls her over, and it is mentioned that Lizardfang isn't inside the den. He soon reappears for Foxpaw and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony, crouching outside the elder's den with Littlebird. Lizardfang tells Yellowfang to get Sagewhisker when she is awoken by pains from Littlebird. He looks at Yellowfang in alarm when she instead returns of the medicine cat, asking why she didn't come. she tells him Sagewhisker is okay, and gets him to help her prop up the nest so Littlebird can breathe easier. He curls up beside his denmate to help keep her warm. Rowanberry mentions that Littlebird and Lizardfang had shared a squirrel that Yellowfang had caught, and said it was very tasty. He is one of the cats to take Sagewhisker's body for burial after she dies, along with Stonetooth and Littlebird. :While among the group of elders basking in the sun, he is restless and nudges away his share of squirrel, saying he is too old to need to be fed and will be joining StarClan soon. Littlebird tells him he's talking nonsense and gives him a piece of the squirrel, saying he has seasons left in him. Runningpaw later gives him herbs to build up Lizardfang's appetite, as he has been losing a lot of weight and is always thirsty. Soon it is mentioned that Lizardfang had died, joining StarClan two moons ago, and when Brokenstar is receiving his nine lives, Lizardfang gives him the life of judgement. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy'' : Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Males Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters